


Kiss

by Deerdryad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, also giving Laxus a bunch of nicknames, because I love stuff like that, mainly just Cana being snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdryad/pseuds/Deerdryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not their first kiss, nor their last, but it is their most memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It's not their first kiss, nor their last, but it is their most memorable. It's their most memorable kiss because it's the start of them.

It starts with Cana yanking him down to her level by the lapels of his ridiculous coat, because "you're too damn tall, ugh." And then it's all her lips and tongue and heat and teeth, and Laxus getting swept away wide-eyed by the tide of her passion. 

It ends with them both breathless and with swollen lips, staring at each other.

"Bit of a slow start, but you can give as good as you get, Lightswitch. But are you ready for round two?"

"What is this, Cana?"

"Whatever we want it to be, Flashlight. I just decided I wanted to kiss you, so I'm kissing you"

He frowned at her flippancy. "I won't be happy with a one-off, Cana, I'm not how I was before."

"By golly gee, different from before, really? It's not like I got a front row seat to some of those changes or anything so it's not like I could possibly know, nope, not at all."

He gave her a flat look, and she gave him a shit-eating grin in response.

"Seriously though, let's just see where this takes us. No labels, no pressure. Just you and me Thunderbutt."

"Thunderbutt?!"

"Hey, you got a nice ass Dreyar. I'm going to appreciate it."

"I'm so glad I appease you, your highness."

"Oooh, I like that one, you can keep it as my pet name."

"I'm so glad for your gravity, really, your solemnity is awe-inspiring"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you are such a drama queen Dreyar."

"And you're a drunkard."

"Ah, but I'm your drunkard, Flashlight!"

"And I'm your drama queen, your highness."

"So does this mean I wear the pants in our relationship?" she murmured, arms snaking around his neck again.

His bland look was completely at odds with the possessive grip he had on her derrière. "In your dreams Alberona."

"Who says I'm wearing anything at all in my dreams, Dreyar?"

His only response was to speed them back to his apartment for a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ever woot! How does it look? Also I'm sorry this is so short but I just couldn't figure out how to write anymore. Or rather what else I should write. Also sorry about the ending. Actually just sorry about this entire thing. This might become a drabble collection if I actually participate in the Laxana Love Fest over on tumblr.


End file.
